Takashida Kiyoko
is one of the main characters in Noel Ghosts Pretty Cure! Her main catchphrases are or . Her Pretty Cure Alter Ego is . Her theme color is yellow and she represents the ghost of Christmas Present. Her main power is light. Etymology comes from meaning "Noble", combined with meaning "Field". Takashida means "Noble Field". is a common Japanese name meaning "pure child". Her whole names means "Noble Field of a Pure Child". History Childhood Becoming Cure Present Meeting the Other Cures Bio * Name: Takashida Kiyoko * Species: Human * Zodiac: Libra * Blood-Type: AB * Weight: 144 lbs * Height: 5'4 * Eye: Orange * Hair: Blonde(Both) * Problem(s): None Personality She is very flirty and well-mannered girls in her school. She uses her beauty as an advantage to get someone to love, though she learns to be just herself. She has a soft side when it comes to taking care of children. When she does, she feels very emotonal knowing that they might have a better life than what she is going through. When it is revealed about her family, she feels really hated and is very protective of herself when near her parents. Appearances In her casual clothes, she wears a small white dress and half-shirt. Her dress is white with spaghetti straps for sleeves. Her skirt goes down to her thighs. Over her dress, is an orange half-shirt with short sleeves. The collar is connected to a piece of yellow cloth. Her hair is blonde, that is pulled up into a bun. There is a braid that circles around her head that connects to her bun. There is a orange bow sitting on the left side of her bun. She also wears thigh-high socks and gray knee-high boots. In her school uniform, TBA In her PJ's, TBA In her winter jacket, TBA In her swim wear, TBA In the movie, TBA As Cure Present, she wears a small dress. Her top is yellow, with flowey sleeves. There is two levels of sleeves, the first being white, and the second being yellow. The collar is cut square-shaped opened. On the top, there is a white piece at her chest, with white cloth that are petal-cut. On the piece, there is a small little brooche that has the letters, PR, representing the word "Present". Attached the brooche is a string that goes around her neck. looking like a necklace. The rest to the top goes to the skirt. In the center of the top is a cut which shows white cloth. To separate the skirt and the top is a piece of white cloth. There is a pact on the right side of her, attached with circular-shaped jewels. The skirt goes down to her thighs, with three levels of cloths. The first is a yellow piece that only shows on the left of her skirt. On the piece is three heart cuts, two on the inside, and one attached to the outside. The second level is cream colored that is made to fill in the space the other side of the skirt from the first level. The last is a white, fluffy skirt that finishes the skirt. She has white knee-high socks and yellow shorts. She wears white boots, with the top ends connected with yellow bows and yellow pieces of cloth. The end of her boots are designed to look like yellow flats. She has yellow clover-shaped earrings. She wears gloves that shows her hands and goes up to her elbows. At the back of her skirt is a winged-cut bow with winged-cut cloths attached to the bow, hanging, going down to knees. Her hair is pulled up into a small bun in the back of her head. Around her head is a big braid, and under the bun is four strings of hair. Two come upwards and curl, going to her shoulders. The other two come downwards and curls, and goes down to her stomach. There is an orange bow in front of the braid. On the right side of the bow, is a winged-cut cloth attached to the front of the bow. As Carol Present, TBA As Miracle Present, TBA Relationships *'Yamafuyu Fuji': *'Hisamu Nyoko': *'Maneku': Cure Present is Kiyoko's pretty cure alter ego. In order to transform, she has to have her Miracle Clock and her Miracle Jewel. Transformations Alter-Transformations * * Attacks * : It is one of Present's main attacks. * : It is one of Present's main attacks. * : She uses her clock to create a tune and create her Present Rod. * : She uses her clock to create a tune and create her Present Rod. * : It is Present's main heal powers, which comes with a price of losing certain spells or not being able to transform for the next 24 hours. She hugs her Miracle Clock and sings a small tune, healing the individuals she has on her mind. * : * : * : Songs Kiyoko's voice actor, ??? has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. * Singing ✿ Sensation * Present Orchestra * Summer Song Duet * Friends Log(With Fuji) * Young Adults(With Nyoko) Group * Trinity Symphony(With Fuji and Nyoko) Trivia *Her birthday is October 14th, therefore her zodiac is Libra. Gallery Category:Pretty Cures Category:Yellow Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cure Heartly